Unusual Beginnings
by LadyLiberal
Summary: Ann is Marco's secretary, one day she has a strange conversation with him that leads to more. Genderbent Ace Ann


**I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.**

**WARNING: This story contains smut/lemons.**

**Unusual Beginnings**

Ann took a deep breath, preparing herself before getting up from her desk and walking to Mr. Newgate's office to knock on his door.

"Come in," he answered. When Ann opened his office door, she saw him sitting at his desk with a mountain of paperwork. He glanced over the top of his glasses to see who it was before returning his gaze back to the papers on his desk, "What is it, Ann?"

She took a few steps closer to his desk and handed over a manila envelope, "This just came for you, apparently it's urgent."

The blond man sighed and snatched the envelope from her hand. He tore it open and started reading what was inside. His cold, blue eyes were focused on what was written, Ann was about to leave his office when suddenly he commanded, "Close the door and sit down."

Knowing better than to disobey the irritable man, Ann obediently followed his request. After closing the door to his office, she took a seat in the black, leather chair that sat in front of his desk and patiently waited for him to finish reading the document.

Once he was finished, he set the papers aside and removed his glasses to rub his temples. Ann heard him curse under his breath but knew better than to ask what was in the envelope. She was just his secretary and had no business knowing the specifics of what information it held inside. Instead, she sat across from him with her hands in her lap, nervously waiting for him to address her.

He stood from his desk and walked across the room to the small liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. When he wandered back over, Ann was surprised to see he had a second glass to offer her.

She hesitantly took the crystal glass then took a small sip of bourbon, "Thanks." Ann tried to ignore his intense gaze as she took another drink.

"I have a hard time keeping your position filled, but you've been my secretary for a few months now." From the corner of her eye she saw him toss back his own glass, then set it down on his cluttered desk, empty, "Tell me, do you like your job, Ann?"

His question surprised her; this was the first time he asked her something even remotely personal, although it still pertained to work, "Umm, I guess so…?"

An uncharacteristic smile formed on his lips, "You know, I've been meaning to talk with you about your job performance."

"Y-you have been?" This was news to Ann, she hoped he wasn't angry with her about something.

He nodded his head and gently tilted it to the side, "Yes, I have. You are much more reliable than the last few secretaries I've had. I wanted to make sure you are happy here, I'd hate to lose you."

Ann swore her heart just skipped a beat, she was feeling a little uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. It was no secret that the man was attractive, but he was her boss and therefore off-limits. The way he was acting right now wasn't normal, Ann wanted to get out of his office. She set her half-finished drink down on the table beside her chair, "I'm perfectly happy with my job here. If there isn't anything else you need from me, I should get back to it…"

"I'm afraid there is something else I need to discuss with you, Ann." When she glanced back up at her boss, he had a serious look in his blue eyes, "It has been brought to my attention that you've had trouble in the past because of your family history."

"What?" Her whole body froze, and she felt the blood drain from her face, "How did you—"

"I may have hired a private investigator to find out more about you." He picked up the papers that were previously in the envelope she brought to him, "Your father was the infamous crime lord, Gol D. Roger—I assume you use your mother's name, Portgas, so people wouldn't make the connection."

Ann's eyes were wide with shock as she asked in disbelief, "Why would you do that?"

"I already told you, Ann." His smile was dark and mysterious as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I don't want to lose you."

Too stunned to move, Ann's heart started pounding as her mind began to imagine all the horrible things that might happen to her if she disobeyed. She felt cold, as if she was already dead, and shakily asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

She felt his large hand cup her face and wipe a tear from her cheek, "Relax, Ann. I'm not going to hurt you—that's not what I want."

A small sob escaped her throat as she asked, "What do you want, then?" Ann felt more terrified in this moment than she ever had in her life. She learned at a young age that she couldn't let people know who her father was—unless she wanted to spend the rest of her life being hunted.

Silence stretched between them, the horror of not knowing was making her heart race. Marco Newgate was the most confusing person she had ever known. Always keeping his emotions concealed—his eyes giving nothing away as he gazed into her own. He finally broke the silence by saying, "I want you," then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Ann was too stunned by him kissing her that she couldn't remember to reciprocate or not. When she felt his wet tongue slide across her lips, Ann opened her mouth, letting him inside. With his tongue gently caressing her own, Ann was no longer able to hold herself back and returned the kiss.

As soon as she began kissing him back, Marco groaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss. He had been wanting to do this for months—ever since Ann first started working for him. Marco found Ann irresistible, but he had feared that making a move on her would freak her out and cause her to quit. That was why he wanted to learn more about her, so he could prevent that from happening. Never in a million years did he imagine she would have such a dark and dangerous secret.

He pulled away from the kiss but held onto Ann's chin, so she couldn't turn away. She blinked up at him and asked, "What's happening?"

Marco gave her a chaste kiss, then rested his forehead against hers as he gazed into her dark eyes, "Ann, listen to me." Once he knew he had her full-attention, he continued, "I promise I don't want to blackmail you and I certainly don't want you in danger. I wanted to learn more about you—maybe find a way to help you."

"Why?" Ann looked confused.

He huffed, "Because I like you, Ann. Why else?"

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, "You have a funny way of showing it."

As Marco straightened his back and stood at his full height, he easily towered over Ann as she sat before him, "I couldn't just openly flirt with my secretary, that's unprofessional."

"What do you call this, then?" She asked probingly.

Marco crossed his arms and shrugged, "Call it whatever you want, Ann—I just don't see any reason to hold back anymore."

Ann rolled her eyes and picked up her glass from the table beside her to toss it back. She stood from the chair and handed the glass back to Marco, "I'm going back to my desk."

He let her walk to the door and reach for the knob before calling her name, "Ann."

She paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned to him with an expectant look on her face, "Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind dropping by before you head home?" He knew it was a long-shot—he wouldn't be surprised if she ended up quitting—but he figured he's already come this far. He realized how creepy he must seem, but Ann did kiss him back and that had to count for something.

Ann tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled softly, "Yeah, sure." Then she turned the knob and let herself out.

The rest of the day went by at a snail's pace. Marco suspected it had everything to do with his excitement for the regular workday to end, so Ann would come to his office.

He knew Ann was significantly younger than him and it put him in a strange position being her boss, but neither of those things bothered him. Marco liked the power dynamic—being older and her boss earned him some respect from her—something he appreciated because in reality he would happily obey her every command like a dog.

Knowing the time would eventually come, Marco distracted himself as best he could with the obscene amount of paperwork he had waiting on his desk.

Meanwhile, Ann was on edge wondering what other information Marco had found about her. Her past was something she preferred to keep hidden. As a teenager Ann had gotten into her fair share of trouble, but the records had been sealed thanks to her grandfather working for the government.

She liked her job very much. Being Mr. Newgate's secretary had its perks—namely it pays well, and the people are nice. The only problem was _him. _Ann never met someone who was such a workaholic. She knew better than anyone how much time the man spent working—she's the one whose job it's to keep track of his schedule. But since he was always working, he was always crabby and irritable. When he wasn't cooped up in his office doing paperwork, he was in and out of meetings—he had no social life outside of work. And since she is his secretary, she's the person who has to deal with him most frequently.

Ann kept getting distracted, thinking about their kiss and the things he told her. She still wasn't exactly sure what his end-goal was. She had to admit it was rather reassuring when he told her he didn't want her to hurt her, especially after knowing who her father is. But Marco Newgate's one of the most powerful men in the world; if he was interested in having a romantic relationship, it didn't make sense for him to want one with _her—_his secretary.

Once it was five o'clock, Ann collected her things from her desk—her jacket, purse, cell phone, and keys—then made her way to his office and knocked on the door.

It swung open a moment later and Marco pulled her into the room.

He closed the door and twisted the lock before turning around and smirking down at Ann, "I'm sure you know why you're here?"

She nibbled on her lower lip and avoided eye-contact as she nodded her head.

Marco reached forward and tugged her lip from between her teeth, "Look at me." Ann lifted her chin and met his gaze, he could see fear deep down in her brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, then whispered across her lips, "You are so beautiful."

Ann whimpered, "Stop."

He immediately let go and took a step back, "What's wrong?"

That's when he noticed the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall down her freckled cheeks, "What are you doing, Marco? You shouldn't want me—I'm nothing special—I am so far beneath you—the daughter of a criminal. Do you have any idea how many people would be after my head if they knew I existed? I'm nothing but trouble, so why are you doing this?"

By the time she was done talking, tears were falling from her eyes. Marco kept his expression neutral, though he was just as upset as she was on the inside. He clenched his teeth and took a breath to calm down, "None of that matters to me—I don't care about what your father did. I care about you, Ann."

She scowled at him and wiped her tears away, "You hired someone to investigate me!"

Marco bit the inside of his cheek, "I know, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

Ann was glaring at him in fury, "You better be!"

"Trust me, I am." He realized he was asking for a lot, "I'm really sorry. I was just afraid that if I tried to get to know you better, you wouldn't like it and quit."

She was furiously shaking her head, causing a few strands of her hair to fall from her updo, "It would've been _normal_ for you to try and get to know me better. Instead, you acted cold and rude—I thought you _hated _me!"

He felt as if he was being fired on, attacked. Marco accepted it, "I know—I know, I messed up. I'm sorry, I just have no idea how to do this, okay?"

That seemed to calm her down some, Ann stared at him silently for a few moments before asking, "Do what, exactly?"

Marco couldn't catch a break. He groaned loudly and ran his hand down his face, "Look, Ann—I know you know I don't get out much. Please, just—" Marco gave her a pleading look, "I know I was never good at showing it, but I really like you and I want to be with you."

Ann raised her eyebrow in amusement, she had never seen such a desperate look on Marco's face. It made her smile, she teasingly asked, "You want to fuck your secretary?"

Much to her surprise, Marco frowned and shook his head, "No, Ann—I want my secretary to be my girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Ann stared at him in disbelief, "You want to_ date_ me?"

Marco seemed to be in distress as he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his blond hair, "Yes, Ann, that's what I've been trying to say." His blue eyes opened and met hers, "Did you think I just wanted sex?"

She shrugged, "Well… Kinda."

He sighed, "Fucking hell…" Marco's entire demeanor screamed of melancholy as he stared back at her with a frown, "I must be really bad at this."

Ann let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah, you're not great."

"Wow, thanks," he chuckled back.

She gently bit her lip to hide her smile, "So, umm…" Ann tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and tilted her head to the side as she gazed up into Marco's eyes, "Why did you want me to stop by if not for sex?"

Marco couldn't help but notice the blush that crept onto her freckled cheeks and wondered if it covered her chest as well. He could feel his own face growing hot as he realized how lame his idea was in comparison, "I was hoping we could make out."

Ann laughed, "Oh, Marco… When was the last time you got laid?"

If he wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now. Marco's eyes were wide with mortification at being asked the question, "Uhh… I haven't."

She stopped laughing and raised her eyebrow, "You're a virgin?"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Huh, okay, well that makes a lot of sense."

Marco opened his eyes and gave her a curious look, "What do you mean?"

Ann shrugged and gestured to him with her arm, "You're always so tense."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "What's that got to do with it?"

Her smiled turned downright seductive as she took a step forward and closed the distance between them, "It's got everything to do with it." Then she pulled on his tie and pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss.

Marco took the opportunity to caress her body and placed his hands on her upper back, then ran them down to her waist. Ann's body was significantly smaller than his, it felt soft and delicate in comparison.

When Ann broke away from the kiss, she smiled up at him, "I'll agree to be your girlfriend on two conditions."

"Anything. You name it," Marco was desperate to be with Ann.

Her smile grew wider, "I still want to be your secretary."

That was good news, she was good at her job, "I do too, what else?"

Ann pulled her lip between her teeth and her eyes were filled with desire, "I want you to fuck me—right here, right now."

His jaw dropped, Marco quickly closed it and blinked a few times, wondering if he heard her correctly and asked, "You're serious?"

She cocked her eyebrow and began unbuttoning her blouse, "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Marco gulped and shook his head, "No, ma'am."

Never in a million years did Ann think she would engage in sexual acts with her employer. She still couldn't understand the attraction she felt towards Marco. Sure, he was a handsome man, who was well-built, but he was a decade older than Ann, her boss, and had acted cold to her until today. However, those things turned out to be incredibly attractive.

Once she was stripped down to just her underwear, Ann placed her hands on her hips and gazed up at Marco's red face, "Do you want me to be your girlfriend or not? This is one of my conditions."

His eyes widened, and he began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Ann admired his perfectly sculpted torso and the large tattoo across his chest. Marco discarded of his shirt and began undoing his belt buckle. He kicked off his shoes and removed his pants, leaving him in a pair of black socks and purple boxers.

The anticipation was killing her, Ann teased, "Do you need step-by-step instructions?"

She heard Marco growl before he grabbed her face and devoured her with a hungry kiss. Ann wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him lift her legs off the ground to wrap around his waist. He began to walk across the room, his hands staying on her hip and the center of her back. It took a few tries for him to unclasp her bra and when he was successful, Ann slipped the straps off and tossed it on the floor.

Suddenly she was dropped on one of the large armchairs in the corner of his office, "Hey!" Marco quickly shut her up with a kiss, then Ann could feel his hands on her breasts, gently fondling them, squeezing, pinching and pulling at her nipples. She moaned into his mouth and felt herself growing wet with arousal.

When Marco pulled away from her lips, he leaned back and eyed her up and down with a seductive grin, "You have no idea how many times I've imagined you like this."

_"Uuuuuhh~" _Ann closed her eyes and pressed her thighs together, only to have them pushed apart by Marco's hands. She felt him slide off her underwear and opened her eyes in time to see him lick the wet spot she left in them. _"Mmmmmh~" _Ann had never seen a man do that before, it was arousing as hell.

Marco smacked his lips together and tossed Ann's panties over his shoulder before descending between her legs to get a taste of the real thing.

What he lacked in experience, he easily made up for with his enthusiasm. Ann couldn't hold back her moans as Marco's tongue explored every hole and fold between her legs. The few times he lapped at her asshole, Ann was surprised how good it felt. She made sure to let him know when he made her feel good with a gasp or a moan.

_"Ohh~ Marco~ Right there!" _He was flicking his tongue across her clit, it set her blood on fire, she resisted the urge to scream and threw her head back with her mouth open and eyes closed as she came, hard.

He opened his eyes to watch and slipped a finger into her leaking cunt. Marco was pleasantly surprised by how smooth and wet Ann was inside. Replacing his tongue with his thumb, Marco began to rub at that same spot and watched her squirm.

_"Aaaah! Aaah~ Marco~ Fuck!" _It looked as if she couldn't decide whether to have her mouth open or closed. He added a second finger inside her, eliciting a lewd moan, _"Ohhhh~ Shit!"_

Marco licked his lips and tasted her juices on them. He began twisting and rubbing his fingers inside her and kissed the inside of her thigh. He was new to all this, but the sounds coming from Ann were encouraging. Marco's fingers were slippery with her cum as he pulled them out and closed his eyes as he licked them, _"Mmm, Ann…"_

When Marco opened his eyes, he saw a look of pure desperation on her face, _"Marco…please~" _Unable to resist such a look, Marco stood from the floor and removed his boxers, watching Ann's eyes widened when she saw his erection, _"Oh my god… Marco~"_

He stroked himself a few times, growing to his full-size, and teased with a smirk, "Do you think I'll fit?"

_"Fuck~ I don't care!" _Ann closed her eyes and groaned, _"I want your big, fat cock inside me!"_

_"Jesus Christ…" _Marco lifted Ann's small body effortlessly onto his lap as he sat down in the armchair. She helped him out by straddling him and positioning herself above his erection. He grabbed onto her ass and guided her body as it sheathed his length, groaning at the delightful sensation.

Ann tossed her head back when he was fully inside, _"Oh~ Marco~ You're so big~"_

He leaned forward and nipped at her ear, _"Think you can handle it?"_

_"Euuhh~" _Ann's mouth fell open in ecstasy and dug her fingernails into his shoulders, _"Yes~ Just fucking move."_

Marco smiled against her ear, _"Anything for you, Ann." _Then he rolled over, so Ann was laying on her back and he began to slide his hips back. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her warm insides. When his head was the only thing still inside her, Marco snapped his hips forward and slammed back into her pussy.

_"AAAH! AAAAH~ AAAA~ MAA~ MAA~ MARCO!" _Ann cried out moans and curses with each thrust. Every sound that came from Ann was loud and could probably be heard by anyone who was left in the office, but Marco realized he didn't care.

He began kissing her neck, leaving small love bites here and there, wanting to make his claim. Marco licked up her neck and sucked on her earlobe, _"Fuck~ You feel so tight around my cock."_

_"Uuuuhh~ Marco~"_ Ann gasped when she felt his hand reach down between them to her clit. He began to press against the sensitive spot and rub with each thrust. _"Oh~ Fuck! Fuck~ Marco!"_

His pace was fast and hard, his cock reaching the deepest parts of her and setting them ablaze. Ann never had such brutal sex, she knew she'd be sore tomorrow, probably uncomfortably so—but she wouldn't regret it. This was the hottest sex Ann's ever had.

When her orgasm hit, her legs began to quiver and shake, _"MARCO! OH~ OHH~ MARCO! AAAAHH~ FUCK! UUUUUH~ MMMMMM~ HMMMM~ OHHH FUCK…" _She closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side, letting herself go as pleasure consumed her.

Marco could feel Ann pulsating around him as he impaled her with his throbbing erection. He leaned down to kiss her neck, as he tightly held her hips, he warned, _"Ann, I'm gonna cum…"_

She kept moaning and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, _"Yeah? Ahhh~ FUCK! MARCO~ Cum inside me… Please~"_

He groaned against her neck as he slammed himself deep inside her a few more times before his orgasm hit. He was gripping her hips like a vice, holding her against his erection and shot his load deep inside her cunt, completely unaware he was grunting in pleasure. Marco felt wave after wave of relief pass through his body until a calm wave of relaxation washed over him.

His entire body felt light, but also heavy. Marco pushed himself off Ann, not wanting to crush her underneath him, only for her to cling onto his neck and whine, "Not yet~"

Marco lovingly caressed her bare back and pulled her against his chest as he leaned back to sit upright, "How's this?"

Ann was straddling him, his softening cock still inside her, she sighed contently and nuzzled against his chest, "Perfect."

He smiled down at her on his lap and pushed a few strands of her dark hair away from her face. Marco understood what she meant earlier about sex relieving tension—he felt like a completely different person, not nearly as pissed and cranky. He kissed the top of her head and mumbled, "Thanks."

She tilted her head slightly, so she could see him, "What for?"

There was a gentleness in his blue eyes as he smiled at her, "Letting me do this."

Ann grinned, "Oh, Marco," she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "There are so many things I'd like for you to do to me."

A deep growl came from his throat and Ann felt his grip tighten around her thigh, "Really? Like what?"

She leaned back in his lap and smiled seductively, "I think I'll keep my fantasies to myself for now… I don't want to bore you."

Marco scoffed, "Bore me? I doubt it."

Ann giggled and ran her hands down his toned chest, "You know, that was pretty impressive for your first time."

He smirked seductively, "Like I said before, I might've imagined it a few times…"

"Only a few?" Ann teased with a sly smile.

Marco rolled his eyes and blushed, "Maybe a few hundred times…"

"Hmmm," Ann hummed in acknowledgement and continued running her hands along Marco's upper body, "Me too."

Even though he was new to all these romantic feelings and interactions, Marco knew what Ann was implying, "You've thought about all this before today?"

A gorgeous blush formed across her freckled cheeks and Marco was pleased to see it indeed spread to her chest. She was nibbling on her lower lip again and sounded embarrassed, "Thought about it, yes—but never thought it would actually happen…"

"But, you said you thought I hated you…?" Marco asked, his voice laced with confusion.

Ann sighed, "Yeah, I did…" She glanced up at him and he saw vulnerability in her eyes, "But I didn't say_ I_ hated you."

Marco stared at her with his mouth open, unsure what to do besides voice the question on his mind, "Are you saying that you…liked me, too?"

She shrugged and looked away, blushing, "I've always thought you were handsome, but you're my boss and only seemed to care about work. What was I supposed to do other than my job?"

"Huh," Marco tilted his head to the side, inquisitively, "Were you trying to impress me?"

Ann scoffed, "As if! Like I said before, I never thought something like this," she gestured between their naked bodies, "Would happen." She removed herself from his lap, wincing as his dick slipped out of her, and began dressing herself.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

Already back in her bra and underwear, Ann glanced back at Marco as she picked up her other clothes from the floor, "I need to get going, or else I'll miss my bus."

Marco raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She was buttoning up her blouse as she asked, "Forgetting what?"

He slipped on the pair of boxers he discarded earlier and walked over to where Ann was getting dressed, "You said that you'd agree to be my girlfriend on two conditions. You're still my secretary, and I definitely just got done fucking you." Marco tilted Ann's chin up, so she was looking at him, "So I'll give you a ride home."

For a man who always seemed so closed-off and uncaring, Marco was surprisingly good at making Ann feel important when he put in the effort. Ann nibbled on her lip, only to have it tugged away by Marco's thumb right before he gave her a kiss.

It was short and sweet, meant to reassure her that he would take care of her. Ann had never been kissed like that before. It was such a simple gesture, but it meant so much more than words to her. For the first time in her life, Ann felt like she could trust someone.

When he pulled away from the kiss, Ann smiled, "Hey, Marco?"

He caressed her cheek and gazed into her eyes, "Yes? What is it?"

Ann stared back up at him and asked, "Are you sure about this? Us…dating?"

Marco's blue eyes softened, "Of course, I told you that I want you—I'd do anything for you."

She genuinely smiled at him, "Thanks, Marco."

He felt like his chest was going to burst with all the feelings he had and smiled back at her as he brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face, "You are so beautiful, I can't believe you are really mine."

Ann's breath got caught in her throat, "Yours?" She never was claimed like this by any one of her previous sexual conquests and the feeling she got in her stomach was unfamiliar.

Marco smirked, "Only if that's okay with you."

Her smile returned tenfold, "It's more than okay—it's amazing."

**AN: Hello everyone!**

**I would just like to say, thanks for reading and please leave a review if you liked the story. Check out my other stories if you enjoy genderbent One Piece characters. I don't plan on continuing this, but you never know ;P**

**xoxoLadyLiberal**


End file.
